


What  Minho Wants

by cherry_tae



Series: What Minho Wants...What Chan Wants [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dildos, Hybrid Minho, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Omega Minho, Oral Sex, Riding, Virgin Minho, basically??, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: What Minho wants, he gets...And he wants Chan to help him...





	What  Minho Wants

Minho is in heat right now and Chan knows that, he just doesn't know what to do about it. He doesn't know exactly what that is or how to deal with it or what Minho wants or needs or if he's hurting at all and the internet isn't helping very much. He just wants his little kitty to be okay.

"You alright, Minnie?" Chan attempts, walking into the kitchen seeing the hybrid sitting on the counter eating leftover chicken from the night before. 

"Yeah," he spoke with his mouth full, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just…" Chan stops speaking and just pats the kitty on is head and goes on to his room.  
He throws his bag down from over his shoulder to the floor beside his computer desk. Then he goes to the door and pushes it so it was almost closed; he didn't want to close Minho out completely because he knows how sad that makes him, but he needed his privacy for this. Chan thought he would buy a little present for his kitty and it had to be a surprise. Minho, really, wasn't a kitten anymore, and that's why he even considered this present but he likes to be called kitten because _"It's cute, hyung~! Just call me kitten and kitty, okay~?"_.

Chan sits down at his computer and searches through some of his favorite sites and picks out something pretty from him. He clicks the 'Buy' button and leans back in his chair, letting out a deep breath as if he's been holding it in this hold time. He wants to relax so he exits out of that tab and opens an incognito window to watch his favorite camgirl— Strwbwrrryxx, probably the only camgirl that goes live this late, the only time Chan actually has time in the day to watch something like this. He just hopes that Min doesn't walk in, but he thinks he can he hear snoring again.

———

The next week, Chan came home working at the studio and Minho was spread out on the sofa, snoring away while cartoons played on the TV. He excepted and hoped that he would be asleep anyway. Minho was a British Shorthair hybrid and they tend to sleep a lot. And Chan always spoiled him, so if he wasn't sleeping, he would probably be eating all the food out the fridge. Or, of course, bothering Chan, as that was his most favorite thing to do above anything else. Chan toes off his shoes at the door then tries to tiptoe around the sleeping cat to the kitchen for a water and then to his room. He couldn't help but pet his kitty's head gently before he could go on; he hasn't really heard from or seen him all day so he misses him and he knows Minho misses him, too. The last thing he wants is Minho to be mad at him. His soft pets make Minho smile in his sleep and Chan smiles back, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Feeling at ease and more relaxed, Chan continues past the living room into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and bends down to reach for the water at the bottom.

"Y-You're home~…" Minho lazily whines rubbing his eyes.

Chan jumps almost hitting is head.

"Why do you always do that to me?" Chan asks, clutching his hoodie where his heart is.

"What do you mean?" Minho giggles seeing his reaction. He knew what he was doing; he loved sneaking up on his owner and scaring him by just standing there or saying 'Hi'.

Chan got his water and turns to the direction of his room.

"No, don't go!" Minho says in a sad yell but it was still soft and quiet. Chan turns around to face him and raises an eyebrow that asked 'What's wrong? Why'd you stop me?'.

"A-A package came for you earlier today…I thought it was for me but it said your name so I just left it in your room."  
Chan almost chokes on his water remembering what he had ordered Minho the previous week. 

"Thanks, Minnie," He says. "What do you mean you thought it was for you, anyway? Are you ordering things to the house?"

"Well, where else am I going order them to?"

"Why are you ordering things at all?"

"Because I can," Minho snaps back. It was still soft because he had just woken up, though. 

Minho was always a sassy little bratty kitty but Chan can never really get mad at him or punish him so he just lets it slide. Or he'll give him a look and Minho would always calm down or say 'Sorry, Hyung'.

Minho hangs his head low. "Sorry, Hyung…" He spoke quietly.

Chan walks over to him and holds his face in his hand, lifting his head to make their eyes meet. Minho could see how exhausted his owner was in his eyes; they were glossy as if he had been yawning nonstop, his eyes were barely open and they threatened to shut every time his head moved to look at something, and the dark bags under his eyes also gave it away that his energy level was way too low. He thought that he shouldn't fuck with him right now and just listen to what he says…

"Ah, my good little kitten~" Chan tiredly coos. "You sure that package wasn't for you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It had your name on it."

"You don't think I would've brought you anything, do you, Minnie?"

Minho's eyes light up and a smile spreads across his face and his small but sharp canine teeth showed from his pink lips; his grey ears perked up and his soft tail sprung and waved behind him. Chan just smiles at how cute he is. Then he holds his hand and drags him into his room with him. 

The package was sitting right on his bed, just like Minho said. Untouched, like he didn't even attempt at clawing it open. Chan picked up the box and inspected it further.

"Not even a scratch...Good kitty.."

"I-Is it really for me?" 

Chan nods.

He sits down on the bed and Minho quickly sits next to him and watched him open the box with a pen he kept on his nightstand. 

"I got this for you because, you know, you're… _growing up_ …you're in heat, right now, and…" He just stops talking and pulls out his present for him. Minho stared at the 'thing' oddly, wondering.

"W-Why did you get me t-that…?" Minho blushes seeing his new toy. 

"Because of your heat…I don't want you in a bad mood all the time and I know what it is that you want."

Minho scrunches his face, looking offended. Chan knows what he wants? What he wants? Really what Minho wanted was for his owner to pound him until he couldn't walk anymore. But Chan 'knows he wants'. So he got him a dildo. It was a transparent light pink dildo with a suction cup on the bottom. It had a cord that ran through it that lead to a remote with a switch on it. Chan gave it to Minho and he held it in his hands, examining it more. It was way bigger than his hands and the girth was too much— he could barely fit his hand around it. Maybe Chan /did/ know what he wanted. To be split apart from a huge cock. /His/ huge cock specifically…

"Do you want me to help you with it…?" Chan asks him softly.

Minho's eyes widened, not only in surprise to what he had said, but also fear, and excitement.

"Wha-what…?"

"Do you want me to help you?" Chan repeats.

"Y-Yes, please…" He sheepishly spat out. Really, it was rare to ever hear a 'please' from Minho; it was always whatever he wanted, he just got it.

Chan stands up and walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a smaller box that had a pretty mint green bow on it— Minho's favorite color. He brings it to Minho and pulls the ribbon and opens the box. Inside were just three bottles of lube, not big bottles, but bigger than the small ones.

"These are yours, too…" Chan tells him.

Minho, having being the spoiled brat that he is, had his own phone— Chan brought it for him, of course. So he wasn't completely clueless abut all of the things Chan had gifted him. He knew what his new toy was for and how to use it and that it vibrated and all that other shit. This wouldn't have been his first time touching himself. Now that he's in his first heat, that's all he ever did. When Chan would leave out, Minho would steal on of his sweaters or hoodies that still smelled of his owner, climb in his bed, and touch himself. He'd ride on of the pillows he used or jerk himself off on to his underwear or one of his shirts. He wasn't sure if Chan had knew what he did when he was gone, though…

Chan runs his fingers through Minho's thick and messy brown hair. He taps at the waistband of the sweatpants Minho wore and he understood to take them off. Minho stands up and pulls off his bottoms, along with his underwear, and tugged off his shirt, too, and he kicked it away to the foot of the bed; his tail slipped through the hole Chan had to cut in all Min's clothes and stands back up, waving side to side. Chan stares at his kitten's soft dick as he had never seen him like this before. He was cute, and bare…He looked soft and sweet…Chan could admit that he wanted his little kitten in his mouth.

Minho notices he was staring and covers himself with hands. Chan grabs his wrists and pulls them away so he can get his view back. He looks up at Minho and smirks making him turn red in the face, his dick hardening and beginning to leak. Chan notices something dripping down his thighs, then remembered that Min was an omega and that they produce 'slick' when aroused. The thought of fucking his little kitten while he leaked all over his cock made him even more needy for Minho than just looking at him. He lets go one of his wrists and wraps his hand around Minho's cock.

"A-Ah, hyung!" Minho hisses at the touch.

"Shh, Minnie…"

Chan pumps his kitten's cock a few time then went straight to sucking him off. He slid his mouth down his cock, swallowing all of him. Chan already knew he didn't have a gag reflex, it's not like he doesn't have a few toys of his own already. 

Minho mewled and squirmed while his owner worked on his dick. Chan holds onto one of Minho's thighs to keep him steady and slips his other through his legs around to his ass. He plays with the slick dripping out of the boy and rubs his hole with it. Minho moans trying not to pull on Chan's hair to hard and to not buck into his mouth no matter how bad he wanted to. Chan pushes a finger in. Minho yelps at the feeling, though, his yelp quickly turned into a moan of Chan's name. 

Chan starts moving faster, having no mercy on Minho's asshole. Minho forgot all about being gentle with his hyung, as he definitely wasn't being gentle with him anymore. He yanked on his hair, and his body jerks and wriggles around and he kept thrusting into his mouth, Chan taking it easily. He sucked hard on his cock and let the kitty fuck his mouth as hard as he liked, all while never pausing his finger in Min's ass. His left hand grips his ass cheek, spreading Minho more open for him and making his ass a bright red from his strong hand.

Chan slows down to a stop, the pulling on his hair becoming a bit too much. He let Minho calm down and he pulls his finger out of him moving his head back until the kitten's pretty cock slips out from his lips. Drool spills down the sides of Chan's mouth from the semi-rough face fucking he endured. Chan smiles at Minho and wipes his face with the sleeve of his black hoodie. Minho looks back at him and whines at his owner teasing him like that; Minho looked wrecked though this was only half of what Chan wanted to put him through.

"Should we play with your new toy now, Minnie?" Chan said, teasingly, taking off his hoodie and throwing it in the pile.

Minho just shyly nods, remembering how big the toy was and how he could just barely handle his hyung's finger fucking him.

Chan sticks the dildo on the wood floor beneath Minho and reaches for the lube on his bed— it was the white one in the black bottle, that looked like cum. He pours some in his hand, got on his knees, and rubs it all over the dildo. He pools up spit in his mouth then pushes it out with his tongue letting it spill on the sex toy; he keeps his eyes on Minho the whole time, the poor kitty looking like he would cum at any second. He stood up and wiped the bit of saliva from his chin.

"On your knees, Kitty," he orders. 

Minho kneels near the dildo. His legs open so the tip of his red cock touched the wet dildo. Chan smiles at what he saw— his little kitten actually listening to him for once, with no back talk, ready for his next order, for him to use any way he wanted…

Chan undid his black jeans and pulls them off, letting them rest on the floor by the foot of his bed. His cock was better than what Minho could've imagined. It was red from being untouched for so long, Chan having to rely on only the friction from his pants to hold him off. He was much bigger than Minho, too. Maybe as big as the toy. Maybe that why Chan got this one for him. He did know what Minho wanted. The kitten's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in awe at the sight and the realization of Chan's plan. The elder sat down on the bed in front of Minho.

"You ready, Minnie?"

He nods.

"Use your words, Kitten."

"Y-Yes…Sorry…"

Chan smiles and leans down to kiss Minho's lips. Minho looks into his eyes when the kiss ended. They were still tired and red but still so needy.

Chan holds Minho by the hips then guides him to sit on the dildo, holding it steady underneath him. He helps him push down on the toy and watched the pretty boy hiss and wince at the feeling. It burned. And it stretched out his asshole. It hurt. Minho just bared it. He could take it, he had to. Had to take to get what he wanted. He wanted this. He wanted Chan's cock in him instead. So he had to get used to it. He wanted to get used to it.

Minho takes it all inside of him. Chan was a bit surprised that he could, but happy that his kitten was enjoying his new toy. When he got comfortable, he started bouncing on it. His dick hitting the cool wooden floor when he slid down. Chan leans back on the bed and grabs Minho's hair, pulling him closer and forcing his cock in his mouth. Minho had never done this before so he was careful, but Chan didn't want him to be. He keeps his grasp on Min's hair pulling and pushing on it for his head to move up and down his cock. Minho's sharp canines graze along him and felt good. Minho got the hang of it so Chan throws his head back and let go of Minho, leaving him to his own control; he sat up in his hands and pushes his lower half out a little more for the kitty. 

Minho tries his best to suck his owner and fuck himself on the dildo. He wants to do good for Chan. He wanted to feel his cum filling his mouth. He wants to taste it. And swallow it all for his owner. He wants to make Chan proud him. All his thoughts running through his mind made his closer and closer to cumming. His mouth s up on Chan and his body moved faster on the toy inside him. The burning still there but not as much, having been overshadowed by the pleasure and desire he felt. He moans and whines around Chan's cock. He wants to make him feel good, but he couldn't take all of him in his mouth, he was too much.

Chan enjoyed it, though. He grips the sheets under him and sucks in air every time Minho would suck particularly hard. He swore in English and Korean at the sensation. He finally came in Minho's mouth with a growl, bucking his up as he twitches. Minho's cheeks puffed with his mouth full of Chan. He stopped fucking himself when Chan came in shock because there was no warning, but then he continues, remembering he wanted to make his owner happy. 

He thought about swallowing but then thought of what Chan was doing earlier. Minho spit the cum out, letting it pour onto his lips and down his chin, on to his chest. Chan watches in awe and smiles at his little kitty picking up his interests so quickly. He sits back and watches Minho fuck himself more on the toy. Up and down, his pretty little dick bouncing with him. He watches Minho cum hard all over the floor, sitting with the dildo all the way inside him; it pushing on the boy's prostate forcing him to cum everything he'd been holding inside. Chan chuckles seeing his kitty so tired out after cumming like that.

Chan grabs him by the waist and pulls him off slowly. The he reaches for Minho's shirt that lay on the floor and cleans up Minho with it.

"Ew…" the kitten giggles while being cleaned up. Chan chucks the dirty shirt at the clothes hamper, it lands a bit to the right of it.

Chan flops backwards on the bed and Minho climbs on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks. 

"Mhm~, I'm okay."

"I'm sleepy~!" Chan playfully whines.

"It's okay. Let's sleep then," Minho says sweetly.

Chan moves so he's laying more comfortably and pulls Minho close to him; the kitten rests his head on Chan's chest and Chan played with his hair.

"My good little kitten…."

**Author's Note:**

> 19.01.21
> 
> dw there'll be a pt. 2 to this one i just have a lot of requests to fill n didn't want this to be too long hehe..
> 
> [nsfw twt (main)](https://twitter.com/xuxijuuls)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/strwbwrrrybwrrry)


End file.
